Deadly Secrets
by Les Miserabby
Summary: Every clan has its secrets, as does every cat. But some secrets are better left unknown, as they may destroy the clan...
1. Prologue

**Every clan has its secrets, as does every cat. But some secrets are better left unknown, as they just might tear the clan apart...**

Deadly Secrets

Prologue

"She can never know who she really are. If the others knew..." the she-cat's voice trailed off as she spoke to the queen.

The rogue she-cat blinked, then nodded. "I will never tell her," she mewed solemnly.

The she-cat nuzzled her daughter once before leaving, carrying the other kit, her son, with her. She would not take her daughter with her. It was too dangerous. The clan was going through hard times, and the leader was insane, abusing his power and demanding that the firstborn daughters of each she-cat be given to him as tribute. She had no idea what happened to the she-kits, but she was not about to risk that with her daughter. That was why she had gone awway to give birth. She was friends with the rogue who was going to raise her daughter, and trusted her.

As she walked, sh thought about possible reasons that the clan leader had made that rule. She had heard rumours of a prophecy, and that frightened her more, as her daughter had strange markings. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and continued on, back to camp, as snow began to fall.


	2. Chapter 1

**The post-exam marathon continues!**

**Every clan has its secrets, as does every cat. But some secrets are better left unknown, as they just might tear the clan apart...**

**Feel free to submit characters.  
**

Chapter 1

Silvana opened her eyes. The year old she-cat stretched her lithe limbs.

"Awake already, Silv?"

She turned her head to see her brother, Maergus, who had a squirrel in his paws. "Obviously. Your sight must be failing if you have to ask."

Maergus cuffed her ear. "I can see just fine! I was just surprised; you normally sleep until the sun has risen."

Silvana purred. "I don't know why I happened to wake up. I think something may be about to happen."

"What, exactly?" asked Maergus, grooming his sleek black paw.

"I'm not sure," mewed Silvana, flicking her silver and gold tabby tail.

"What is it with your markings? They're almost tabby, but some are more swirly, like your tail. Is it silver with gold sirls, or gold with silver swirls?" Maergus mewed curiously. "I mean, seriously, your pelt is not normal. Whereas normal cats, like me, we are either solid coats, or tabb, or tortoiseshell, or patched. Sometimes a slight combination. But you, well, your..."

"Different? Weird? Strange? A freak?" mewed Silvana.

"No! Well, not the weird, strange, and freak part, just different. In a good way. It's pretty. I'm sure that some toms would claw eachother's eyes out to be your mate."

"Well, that could also be a bad thing. I'm sure that the toms whose eyes were clawed out wouldn't be too happy about it."

Maergus purred. "That's true. But you clearly have a special gift."

"Or a curse. Remember that one tom who found our den during the winter? The second he saw me he ran for his life. The next day he came back with a group of cats and they tried to kill me or kidnap me. I heard one say that some cat wanted me dead or alive." Silvana sighed. "Well, thanks anyway, Maergus. Even though I know it's basically a lie."

"A lie to some, a truth to others. You cause controversy!"

"Thank you for the high praise Maergus." She hesitated a moment efore speaking again. "Maergus, I want to go to the clans."

Maergus, who had just bitten into the squirrel, coughed as if he had nearly choked on the rich meat. "What? Are you insane? Aren't the clans the ones who tried to kill you?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling that there's something more to my life. Besides, you know the Rogue Laws; at twelve moons, you must leave your home den, and seek a new home. As well as a mate. But first you must travel for another six moons to gain experience. Littermates will often travel together for the six moons. Going to the clans can be part of that six moon ourney. Well, will you come with me to the clans? Today is the day we begin our journey."

Maergus sighed. "All right, I'll go. Like I'm about to let my sister go on a suicide mission."

"Oh, thank you Maergus!"

"Well, when do we leave?"

"At dawn. First we must say goodbye to mother. Chances are, we'll never see her again," mewed Silvana.

"Good idea," mewed Maergus.

"Good morning, kits. Although you aren't kits anymore, are you. You two are finally a season-cycle old."

"Mother!" mewed Silvana, running over, Maergus right behind her, purring.

"Today you start your journey," their mother mewed. The sun was begnning to rise.

"Yes. We were just about to go tell you goodbye," Maergus mewed.

Their mother licked their heads. "There's so much I wanted to tell you. With luck we'll meet again someday."

"Goodbye, mother," the two cats mewed. Maergus and Silvana then turned and left, heading away from their long-time home. They stopped at the top of a hill to take a last look before vanishing in the light of the rising sun.

Their mother watched them until they vanished. "Goodbye, my dears. I hope I made the right choice keeping the secret."

* * *

"What kind of a leader are you?" the she-cat screached as her two she-kits were dragged away by two of the Elite. The clan leader simply stood looking down at her.

"Is that the way a cat speaks to their leader?" he growled, swiping a paw at her face. She flinched, just avoiding his razor sharp claws.

"Where are you taking them?" she wailed.

"I can't tell you. Only the Elite and I may know that," he snarled.

The she-cat curled herself protectively around her tom-kit. No harm would come to her remaining kit. She glared after the leader as he left. Several moons had passed, more than a season-cycle, and the taking of the she-kits still hadn't stopped. After they were taken, they wre never seen again. Some she-cats went away to give birth, but they were always punished. She, like many other she-cats, wondered why.


End file.
